User talk:RoxelxSorku
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dibfuture.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) There is a problem Roxel, I have heard from many other people, that you have been making counter-productive edits. This means: Edits that hinder more then help. This is problematic, as we, the community, have to fix it. I know you got banned for a whole week without a warning, and we're sorry for that. I'm sure a certain admin will be unblocking you, hmm? However, what you are doing is called Vandalism, and is a bannable offense on the wiki. We'd like to see you stay, honest, but we can't allow you to keep doing this. Consider this your warning, and please, because we care about you, please stop. :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Edits Hello, my name is Blossomofdeath, and I am an administrator here. I have seen your recent edits here, and I must admit that they are anything but productive. While I am not sure what your motives are, I presume can come up with a few possible reasons. *You want a larger edit count *You want do things without restriction *You want to brew up some trouble Unsurprisingly, none of the are particularly good things. People that want larger edit counts to the point where they are spamming and adding nonsense to pages screams "I want more power on this wiki." What you have been doing is add your own opinions and comments to articles on this wiki. We are an encyclopedia on the world of Invader Zim and its media, which means that we state facts, not opinions, that are related to Invader Zim and only Invader Zim. It is nice that you take pride in your own wiki, Roxel wikia, but please, instead of leaving it on an article or it's talk page, ask an user if they are interested on their talk page. I suggest you give our Manual of Style a good read. If you are a fan of fanon and Invader Zim ships, I recommend a wiki like the Irken Empire wiki or IZ shipping fanon wiki. If you are really doing this for the heck of it, I'm not sure why. Like ZimFan says, we welcome users with open arms. You spamming has only made us lose the trust we could have had for you. Your block lasts one week, and therefore you have the time to think this over. If you return after the ban and continue, we will no longer hesitate to block you for a longer period of time. If you do decide to turn a new leaf, you can help out and we will gradually let that leaf get some sunshine. Please consider what ZimFan and I have said, we would like it if you reply to our messages. Re:Unblocking Well, the blocking was largely to prevent any further damage being done. If you can guarantee that this behaviour will NOT continue, then I will remove the blocking. But that means NO more adding links to your Wiki on articles, NO more comments on articles, and absolutely no more deleting of ANYTHING. Yes, that includes messages on your Talk page; those need to remain there. Got that? I'm taking a big leap of faith here in unblocking you; if this happens again, then the block will be reinstated. I hope that this is the last time we have to discuss this, and that we will be able to have more pleasant conversations in the future. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Like Doctor said, please do not remove talk page messages unless it is blatant insulting or spam. Sorry to say, but your deadpan comments shown in the edits where you removed our messages shows some very obvious disrespect. Before you make any assumptions, let me tell you that I am not saying this because of my user level. Wikia is a community. For a community to work and function, we must have mutual respect for each other, including administrators. We will respect you if you do the same for us.